Something's going on
by cheekychipmonkey
Summary: It's finally all over or so they thought. Blossom is being torn apart with guilt over her lies and bubbles is getting confused. Buttercup finds out blossoms hiding something and her fear of being separated comes true when she challenges brick to see who blossom prefers to be with. Mainly reds but with more green and blue. SEQUEL TO NOTHING'S GOING ON.


blossoms pov

I felt terrible lieing to my sisters but brick was right after the way they reacted when they thought we were going out there's no telling how they'd react if they found out we actually were going out.

But like I have been for a while now I managed to cover it well and pretend like everything is normal... I'm a horrible, horrible human being.

It wasn't my fault that I couldn't tell them I mean if they were open to the idea of rrbs and ppgs living as best friends and girlfriends and boyfriends then I wouldn't have to keep this a secret.

I know bubbles has no problem with the rowdyruffs especially boomer but I don't think she fully trusts them and I know buttercup doesn't trust them at all but they're not that bad they have changed.

Oh we'll I guess I'll just have to wait.

buttercups pov

I felt glad that my sister and brick weren't a thing but at the same time I still felt guilty seeing how close and happy they were almost as if it were real, or maybe it is but they are just close friends either way I feel like I stopped something that could have been.

But at the same time I don't want anything to happen I mean we're sisters if one of us leaves we're incomplete, we're a unit, a team. It sounds selfish and like I don't want my sisters to be happy just so we can stay together but surely it's normal to worry about someone close to you leaving, and I bet no one wants that to happen.

It wouldn't make a huge difference if one of us left the other two we'd probably still fight crime together and we'd obviously see each other cause we are still sisters but it just wouldn't feel right if we were so far away from each other.

bubbles pov

I'm happy everything is over and sorted now, no more secrets, no more hiding and we can finally go back to being the sisters we were.

Of course I still think brick and blossom would have made a good couple, an odd couple but a good one they'd balance each other out brick would become nicer because of blossom and blossom would be less uptight more loose.

They'd be so cute but not as cute as me and boom-

Was I just thinking about me and boomer? I mean I always liked him but I was never sure if I liked him liked him or if it was more of a crush. He is cute but could anything work? Plus after what blossom went through I don't think news the best time to be thinking of this.

no ones pov

The next few hours before everyone fell asleep were filled with covered awkwardness as no one knew how to act or what to say.

Everyone woke up in the afternoon the Wilkins sisters went home and all that were left were the girls sitting in the living room bored.

" well anyone know what to do today?" Blossom asked trying to create conversation

" nope, but I don't really feel like doing anything today." Bubbles replied

Buttercup just remained quiet clearly thinking about something.

" I'm gonna go fly round the city for a bit if you don't mind." Blossom said standing up

" okay we'll call you when dinners ready." Bubbles said and blossom left the house.

Buttercup too stood up a few minutes after blossom left "I'm gonna go out to but I'll be back soon I just need to clear my head for a while " and buttercup left the house as well.

************** with blossom *****************

My guilt was getting worse to a point where I can't even act normal around my sisters I'm sure they're bound to get suspicious. I'm pretty sure I'm about to have a panic attack. My guilt has gone on too long. But I only have myself to blame this has been going on for a while now and I don't think I can handle more of it.

Especially now my sisters feel bad about what they did but what I've done is much worse and I'm only digging deeper.

I soon arrived at my destination the rrbs house- ish it was more of a den than a house but it was pretty cool and very comfortable plus it was sectioned off like a house but fashioned like a tree house.

I knocked on the door bricks brothers knew more than. My sisters especially boomer and being bricks tutor it meant they were used to me being around.

Just my luck brick answered he smiled brightly at me and I just replied with a smaller smile which lead brick to look at me concerned.

He invite me in and we went to his room.

" where are your brothers?" I asked noticing their absence which is prob why they didn't answer the door

" boomers at a friends house and butch went off somewhere. So it's just me and now you here. But why exactly are you here?" Brick asked I could tell he was happy to see me but could sense there was something wrong I am pretty easy to read when it comes to him.

" we need to talk about... " I couldn't finished.

I couldn't physically speak it had got to me just trying to mention it made me upset as I tried to hold in my tears.

But I couldn't the minute I felt bricks toned arms wrap around me and tuck my face into his chest I had to let it out and I just cried into him.

I felt myself being lifted and placed in something soft. I then realised he'd moved us to sit on his bed with my curled in his lap.

" shh it's okay." Brick comforted me which helped to calm me down slightly and control my breathing but not enough to stop me crying.

" what's wrong. What do you need to talk about is it me? Your sisters? Both?" I swear he's a mind reader.

" well yes it's kinda both but more my dieters I think or more you. Oh I'm not sure! I just don't know what to do! " I cried

" shhh come in let's take this slowly okay what's the problem with me." He asked

" umm... It's just the secret so I guess it's more my sisters I just I can't keep lieing and pretending they don't deserve it and its just making everything uncomfortable and sad and I don't even want to be in the same room cause its so weird" I explained

" so what your saying is we need to tell them or at least ease them into it. But blossy you know the reason we agreed to this in the first place until we're sure they are completely okay with it, it's best they don't know. I'm aware you don't like this and I'm sorry but if you want to telly hem go ahead I'll go with whatever you decide. " brick said sympathetically

I knew that my sisters needed to know and I'd spend the rest of my life making it up to them. But at the same time brick was right my sisters weren't ready and now wasn't the time to fess up I just had to be patient wait for it to die down and then subtly ease them into it. Which meant more lies.

************** somewhere ****************

buttercups pov

I found myself a small wall to sit on that faced the city it was peaceful no one was around just gave me time to think be with myself.

I thought we sorted out everything so why is it still weird being with my sisters we should be able to get along now. So why aren't we? Why is everything awkward ?

butchs pov

I was aimlessly flying around bored out of my mind. There was nothing to do no boomer to tease. But then suddenly something green caught my eye, it was buttercup but why was she alone and in such an isolated place why was I even here. Might as well see what the problem is.

I flew down to where buttercup was and sat next to her she clearly knew it was me without even looking.

" look I'm not in the mood to fight okay so just leave me alone" she groaned

" woah Im not here to fight okay I just wanted to see what was wrong why are you on your own?" I asked

" none of your business" she snapped back at me

" but surely you want to let it out to vent it you can talk to me if you like" I offered I don't know why i was suddenly being so nice maybe after our last talk it changed me or maybe cause she looks so vulnerable.

" why do you care? So you can make fun of my problems?" She asked I honestly didn't know why I cared.

" no but take it from someone who has anger issues it's better having someone to vent it out to otherwise you may become an anger crazed psychopath like myself." I tried to lighten the mood which seemed to work as she slightly smiled

" it's just ... I don't even know what I'm doing or how I'm feeling. I thought everything would be normal now but it just seems worse I can't help feeling like something wasn't resolved or isn't right." I said

" have you spoke to your sisters seen how they feel they might be feeling the same" I suggested

" no it feels weird talking to them now and I'm not sure why we all said sorry we all skirted everything and yet it's worse now then before."

" what was the problem to begin with ?" I questioned

" well don't take this too offensive but I don't trust my sister with brick and then when I found out bubbles was speaking to boomer too I just got protective. I know we have the truce but we were arch enemies surely that can't just go away."

" I don't know. But I do know one thing brick would never intentionally hurt your sister, infant he wouldn't even hurt her on purpose I mean they're the main reason we have this truce to begin with brick can be trusted he's close to blossom, he'd protect her you don't have to worry about him besides if there is one rowdyruff you can rely on its brick. Boomer well boomers a sap he couldn't even snap a stick let alone your sister he's way to nice makes me wonder why he was ever my brother actually." I defended

" what about you?" She asked becoming more interactive

" I haven't figured it out yet I guess I feel as weird as you I mean I gotta admit that fighting you was fun there was no other competition except for you guys and now we have to give that up which I guess is also good."

" why? How can it be just as good?"

" because now we get to fight together I mean nothing could compete with us or you guys so think if we work together nothing will even have the chance." I explained

" I guess your right well I better head back now bubbles will be making dinner soon. Bye and err... Thanks it helped." She said with a flat smile

" your welcome, see ya later" and with that she left and I returned home as well.

* * *

A.n well there's the first chapter sorry if it sucked but it will get better

Bii xx


End file.
